doomrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Danthemanb/Time twist!
(Lpg: Even though it sounds like I am stealing your time idea read the story and you will find it is nothing like any of your time blogs.) __Toc__ An old professor by the name John J Norrer (Nor-er) was having is picture displayed on every TV news channel, the story was as follows, "A old professor John J Norrer has made history, or rather, made it so we could see history, that's right with his 53 years of work on a machine that supposedly can take you back in time, He calls this machine the "Time viewer". He tells us about the amazing piece of equipment that may change the world as we know it!" A picture comes up of a old, grey haired man talking in front of a large body of people. "Understand me, my machine can not change history, but it can take you back in a way you never thought. I found with my study that time travels in currents. When I found that, I knew I had made a break threw, I found a way to go back the currents as you would go up a stream, you can see what happened back then, but not change it." Loud Clapping comes from the people and the video closes and the News lady comes back. "This Monday, the professor, A popular Christian news reporter and a atheist news reporter are going with the professor to record and see if his machine really works! =Chapter 1= Robert or Bob as his friends called him was a dedicated atheist, He had dedicated his life to trying to disprove the Bible and anyone following it. A few days ago when he had gotten the request to go on the time viewer, he jumped at the chance. He planned on taking video or notes of everything he saw, and herd and then he could finally disprove the Bible! After all the years of people trying, he would be the one, he would do it, he was sure, no more would poor people get the joys of life stolen from them, no more would they have to suffer, he would take the Chirst out the Christmas, he would take the Death and Resurrection out the Easter! Both news reporters had agreed to go to the place of Jesus's birth 1 week before the birth was to take place, he couldn't wait to make a fool of that Christian, he would show him the truth and he would join him. It was going to be perfect, He was a Christian in this childhood, he now scoffed at his mother when she said she was praying for him, he wanted to show them to. He had lost his faith over time, he had slowly walked away, he knew it had restricted his freedom, it had didn't it? He quickly pushed that thought out of his head, he hated it when that seemed to come up, it was happening more frequently lately, he hated it. He left when he saw God didn't do anything in his life or help him in anyway, he hadn't right? He quickly pushed that thought out of his mind to. He joined with the professors that knew almost everything, they did, right? He scowled at these thoughts that kept coming, he tried to push this one out but before he could one more thought came, Darwin was proved wrong right? He then managed to push it out. He finally pulled out in front of the center where it was going to take place, it had been a long drive and he was tired, but he was not going to let that stop him! "Ah Robert you have arrived!" "Hello professor, are we ready?" "Indeed we are, come, come!" ---- As they walked into the room the professor said, "Robert, meet John." After they shook hands the professor started to go over some things. "First of all, don't forget where the pod is or wander off. second (Bobs mind wandered off at this point and didn't hear anymore, he was to busy looking at the time pod.) no using any mechanical devices in till we get out of the machine. third, (His mind came back to the talking at this point.) we will not be Changing history, we will be able to walk around, but will not be able to change anything, Got that?" "Yep!" "Got it!" "Then lets go!" ---- They walked into the pod and the professor worked some dials and then turned a small knob, the pod shook, threw a window they could see what looked like they were going threw time backwards. Robert not hearing important info #2 turned on his camera, the pod what looking like lightning came from all sides of the pod and the hit the camera they everything stopped. The professor was fuming, but not having time to scold Robert he quickly turned to the control panel, he turned a knob then was shocked to death. ---- The John and Robert had been walking for some time the pod was unusable so they were looking for anything helpful, they had settled the dispute about the pod incident with Robert say he was very sorry. And so on they walked. =Chapter 2= Category:Blog posts